Dropped in to Equestria
by Slykiller9136
Summary: Follow Major Alex Nicks as he tries to live a new life in equestria.
1. Chapter 1

Location…..Above European Union Airspace

Altitude 15240 Meters

I've done many crazy things in my life; like moving from cover to cover with only my knife as a weapon while trying to run from a T-90 Russian tank, but never in my entire life have I been needed to be strapped into a B2 Stealth Bomber's bomb rack. Although, granted there's a first for everything, but really they couldn't…um…I don't know …maybe just have strapped me to a weather balloon? I mean seriously! Sometimes I think The Brass just wants to see me squirm.

"Specter 1-1, hope you're having a good time in there" a voice came over my radio.

"Goliath, if I didn't know any better I would say you're enjoying the thought of me being a human bomb."

"Well, I'd never enjoy the prospect of …Yeah you're right, it's a fun thought," She replied with an excited tone. But before I could offer any reply my radio came to life again.

"Cut the chatter you two, and trust me I don't like the idea either Specter 1-1, but it's the best way to get you behind enemy lines without alerting anyone. Now, I assume you would want a run through of your mission correct?"

"Granted, I already know that sir but for the sake of keeping my mind occupied for the moment, why not?" I'm probably gonna get a lashing from the Col. for that.

"Alright smartass; Specter 1-1 you're objective is to infiltrate the Euro's compound. Once inside, you are to acquire the codes for the S.L.A.M.S. nodes held inside the facility. After you have acquired said codes, you'll be extracted out by a deep undercover agent in the area code name is 'Pawn' and your countersign is 'King' understood?"

"Yes sir, you want me to drop, recover, and look for a spook correct?"

"Yes that about sums it up and good luck Major, you'll need it. Command out."

From what seemed like an eternity, I lay in the bomb bay waiting for the doors to open, yet funny thing. When I started to think I could catch some Z's in this position the bay doors opened, and my HUD came into full view in my helmet. What I saw was an unobstructed view of the earth below me; true I was on the dark side of the planet, but still. I could see mountains, plains and valleys. It was all so breath-taking, but I was quickly brought back to reality by Goliath's voice over the radio.

"Specter 1-1 we are 60 seconds away from drop, I repeat 60 seconds." With a new sense of energy, I'd quickly gone over my straps, ensuring they wouldn't give until I let them.

"30 seconds." she counted down…

"20…

15…

10…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…"

*click*

I could barely hear due to the rushing air passing my helmet. The feeling of falling towards earth at terminal velocity was exhilarating, my body felt cold, yet alive as I plummeted.

Three minutes passed and I was reaching my half point. When I noticed a strange collection of clouds growing. From what I was told by command before I was strapped in, it was to be cloud free during my fall. I guess Mother Nature said otherwise…funny. Yet as I grew near those clouds, they began to show signs of lightning as bright white lights flashing in front of me. As much as I wanted to stray from the course my ERS; which showed on my HUD as neon blue triangles. The path I needed to follow and when to deploy my Chute.

Unwillingly, I kept myself within the triangles which led me through said storm clouds ahead. As I passed through the storm at 7524 meters above sea level I felt the rumble of thunder and saw the fast and jagged lines of lighting pass by.

When I cleared the storm, which took 2 minutes I might add, my ACDs kicked in. Slowing my speed down to a fraction of what it was, allowing me to take in my surroundings. The most shocking thing I saw was what looked like a fucking castle that defied all physics built on the side of a goddamn mountain. As much as I wanted to believe I was on earth, that one sight told me all I needed to know: I wasn't on earth any more.

Looking back to my HUD the altimeter read 304 Meters. Preparing myself for the forest that lay below me, I tightened my hold on the reigns of my chute, slowing my descent even more. But like all forest landings that I oh so happened to be in. My chute was tangled in leaves and branches above.

Not wanting to remain an easy target I grabbed my ceramic TAC knife and cut myself loose. Falling a good ten feet to the ground and landing on my feet then to a roll to soften my landing. Quickly getting in a crouched stance I slowly entered the dense overgrowth and activated my Optic camo allowing me to blend in to my surroundings better.

Quietly grabbing the case that held my M107. I assembled the rifle and synchronized it with my HUD which gave me the reticule, range and, ammo count. Alongside my SCHAR-H and Colt M119 as well. Quickly checking my gear and making sure that the suppressors to the SCHAR and Colt were secure, along with ensuring the drone, flashbangs and sensors I brought with me are all there. 4 flashbangs, 4 sensors, and 2 smoke grenades.

After getting my equipment set, I went to my radio "Specter 1-1 to Goliath come in Goliath…." Nothing… I tried again "Specter 1-1 to Goliath come in Goliath…."

"Shit" was all I could say before I heard a small voice call:

"Hello is anypony there?"

"Any Pony?" I said to myself in a low whisper to insure that whoever or whatever spoke earlier didn't hear me. Then I heard that voice again this time clearly coming to my right passed the bushes I was hiding behind.

"I p-promise I-I won't h-hurt you, so please c-come out." It said in a scared tone.

Looking over the dense flora I hid behind, I saw the sources of the voice. A small creature with small wings and an equine like body. It sort of looked like the mystical creatures from Greek stories.

Standing still like a rock; I watched the small creature walk by. Sticking to AE protocol I followed to observe, staying a good 10 meters away. Then it spoke again, but in a sadder tone almost if it wanted to cry.

"W-why d-didn't I just stay at the orphanage and waited for Dash like she told me to… t-then I wouldn't be here in the Everfree forest, lost." She started to cry as she just sat down.

The sight that stood before me pulled on my heartstrings as my HUD updated the quadruped from a yellow contact diamond to a blue out line of her silhouette. Going against AE Protocol I began to slowly advance to the small creature, but I stopped when her head shot up looking just to the right of herself. She then began to move her ears as if to pinpoint the exact location of said sound.

Yet before she could, three pairs of yellow eyes began to glow in front, left and right of her. What came next was silence and the smell of urine.

Looking around I saw faint glimmers of light coming from around the little creature's body. She had wet herself in fright and not even two seconds had passed, and the yellow eyes began their advance on the quadruped. Allowing me to see what they belonged to, and what I saw again brought my mind back to myth.

"Timberwolves" I said under my breath causing the small creature to look in my direction as I chambered a round in my SCAR-H.

She looked at me with pure fear in her eyes as my Optic camo began to fade revealing what to her must have been something to harm her even more.

Bringing my weapon to bear towards the encroaching wolves, I raised my weapon as I said to the creature; that had just wet herself; in an assertive tone of voice that would have made any drill sergeant proud. "Get behind me now!"

She did, but as she went forward one of the Timberwolves began to run forward attempting to maw her or me down. Yet just as it jumped in the air to attack I pulled the trigger of my SCHAR three times in rapid succession sending the wolf down with three well place 7.62 rounds to its chest causing the wolf to crumble into firewood. The other two just seemed to have become infuriated by the death of what seemed like their alpha. Slowly pacing backward from the approaching hostiles I said above a whisper to the small creature behind me

"Run."

When she did what I asked the Timberwolves acted the way I knew they would, one bolted after her, but failed miserably after I squeezed the trigger three more times, killing said creature with a grouping of bullets towards its head. The second one managed to swipe at me taking my rifle with it.

"All right, you overgrown toothpick, you want to dance? let's dance."

Rolling left as the wooden beast charged straight on I dodged. After recovering from the roll I brought my sidearm to bear. Quickly firing my 8 rounds in the magazine into the beast, but to my dismay the creature shrugged off all 8 rounds. Then charged me before I could reload causing me to holster my weapon and enter into another roll. Skidding to a stop the creature turned again and pounced on me, pinning me down before I could pull my knife.

[center][/center](Scootaloo's POV)

I have no clue who or what that pony was, was it even a pony? I don't know, nor do I care, all I want to do right now is just find Ponyville I knew I should've just stayed where Rainbow Dash told me to but, all I wanted to do was help out seeing how everypony is doing something to help out. Being cooking, cleaning, and taking care of the hurt guards that fought the creatures from the Everfree forest. Now I'm lost, scared, and have also peed myself what would she say to me then huh? Oh Celestia I'm a useless filly just like Diamond Tiara said.

Come on Scootaloo you can do better all you have to do is make it home and…

Right above me, a Timberwolf is keeping me pinned to the ground looking at me with its green eyes, it's licking it maw ready to eat me. Is this really how it ends for me? It's rearing its head and-

*BOOM*

[center][/center](Specter 1-1's POV)

Never in my life have I ever wanted to kiss a tree so badly after being pinned to the ground by a 255 pound haunted piece of timber, an apple of all things falls from the tree hitting the thing on its head, causing the wolf to give me what I also needed at the time, space. Taking my SOG knife I had on the front of my vest I unsheathed it and drove it into the leg of the creature, releasing me completely from its death grip.

Getting up from the floor once more, I turned the knife so I could hold it in a reverse grip. Once it recovered from the apple and the stab from my knife it looked at me with a new and eager sense of death.

It again charged me, but learning from last time. I simply did the same, but when it was close to me I jumped up and landed on the back of the creature. Wanting to end this show fast and preferably alive, I drove my blade into the head of the creature causing it to fall apart as I withdrew said blade. Placing my knife back in its rightful place along my vest I heard a high pitch scream from a presumed adolescent female child. Quickly grabbing my rifle that had landed a few feet away during the fight, I ran towards the noise.

When I got close enough to the source my HUD came alive again showing the previous quadruped and a new wolf holding her down with its two front wooden paws. Not wanting for the creature to hurt the small quadruped I brought up the M107 from it holder.

I zeroed in on its head as I went prone; it being less than 500 meters away an easy kill from a .50 round. Squeezing the trigger of the M107, the hammer struck the pin, hitting the primer cap in the back of the round, igniting the propellant sending the bullet hurtling towards its target at incredible speeds. In less than a second the round hit and disintegrated the creatures wooden head. Causing green goo to escape it neck as I flipped back the switch from fire to safety.

Placing the M107 back in its holder, I got up and began my walk towards the small creature activating my HUD's radar/motion detector in case anything else tries to attack again. Walking up to the creature, I knelt down and deactivated my Optic camo so she could see me. Her eyes were closed as she cried, only to open when I sat down beside her and picked her up like I would have done to a toddler who had just lost their family.

"W-who are y-you?" she asked as she cried in my arms.

Knowing that I've done this before, time and time again back on earth during the war, I simply told the truth for that always yielded the best results in the end.

"I'm human and my name is Alex." true I know I should've told her my callsign, but something tells me AE protocol was just thrown out the window a few minutes ago with the Timberwolves.

"Alex?" she asked with a perplexed face "that's a weird name." Her crying began to falter.

"Well you know my name, how about I learn yours?" I asked as she stopped crying but still hiccupped a bit in her speech

"M-my name is Scootaloo."

"Scootaloo huh? Well Scootaloo, nice to meet you, now let me put you down seeing as how you look like a big girl that doesn't need me to carry her." I said as she jumped out of my arms. Quickly noticing six other contacts on my radar that were closing fast, I grabbed for the first aid kit and produced a Desyrel tablet that I broke in half, not sure how much to give her. I put one of the two broken bits in my canteen and passed it to her.

"Drink up Scootaloo, looks like you could use a drink of water."

She took the Canteen in her hooves sniffing the cap at first but then she began to drink the bottle away. When she was satisfied she passed it back and I tossed the remaining water out.

"That water tasted funny." she said as her eyes began to close.

"I know kid, sorry about that but I need to go I'll see you on the flip." With that she fell asleep next to the heap of dead timber.

I quickly activated my optical camo and climbed a tree not too far from the Scootaloo to make sure the signs I saw were not hostile. What I saw next did not surprise me at all since my fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Time…..00:05

Location…..UNKNOWN

(Twilight's point of view)

The sound of lightning reverberated through my ears and I'm sure my friends heard it as well, causing us all to stop what work we had at hoof. Though it was odd, usually after a thunder clap there would be a flash of light but there was none, nor were there no signs of magical residue given off, typically there would be a faint sense of magical residue. I looked at Rainbow Dash hoping for a quick response but all she did was shrug her shoulders saying, "Don't look at me; there was nothing in the schedule about thunder clouds.

The only thing that broke us from our stupor was a mare running up asking frantically if we had seen a certain orange and purple mane filly. At that description Rainbow Dash bolted towards the sound we precisely heard. All of us knew full well that had Rainbow Dash saw that certain little filly as a little sister at heart. As we followed Rainbow Dash towards the direction of the sound, we fully began to see the extent of the damage from the attack we suffered from the Everfree. Homes were destroyed stores and stalls as well, were now just pieces of wood scattered around, some even charred while others splintered.

Why we were attacked I did not know but one thing for sure is we survived but at a great cost, a platoon of guards was either lost, wounded or missing. Nothing of which I would want to write Princess Celestia to about.

"Scootaloo!" Rainbow shouted as we entered a clearing in the Everfree. "Are you okay" she said as she brought her into a hug.

"W-what happened" Scootaloo said as she rubbed her hooves against her eyes clearing sleep away from her eyes.

Rarity spoke up "We heard a loud crack come from this direction and Ruby Care was looking for you darling."

"Yeah, then we're all worried about you being hurt and Rainbow Dash just well, dashed her way here leading us to you." Pinkie Pie chimed, hopping around us.

"Though I must ask what happened here?" I said as I looked towards the mess in the clearing; when the whole thing hit me like Pinkie's party cannon fired at full blast.

Pinkie chimed in behind me looking at the wooden mess like Wynona when she just found something bad

"Timberwolf."

Applejack spoke next "Ah wouldn't imagine you been able t'ah harm tis ere thing…" she said as she kicked, what I would think paw away from her.

Fluttershy approached the body of the monster that laid motionless checking for any signs of what brought it down. "Where is its head?" she asked in shock as I too noticed it's absence.

Scootaloo finally spoke up as some guards came from the clearing with Spike leading them stopping her from speaking.

(Alex Nick's POV)

Quickly activating one of my sensor grenades from my belt; my HUD came to life once again with 14 Unknown contacts and one blue being the young Scootaloo. Switching to Thermal/night vision on I saw that in the group of fourteen where there. Seven that stood out there where two Pegasus, two normal, and two unicorns.

I couldn't really make much from being up to twenty yards away but, what I did see was each one had a distinctive mark on their butts I think? "I really need to brush up on animal anatomy…"

Not wanting to scare anyone, or pony as Scootaloo said I quickly climbed down and got closer to the group of ponies keeping to a crouch; to still take full effect of my optic camo. I drew closer as to keep to AE protocol. Try to set up communications with alien life if deemed peaceful.

When I got within earshot of the group a lizard thing about two to two and a half feet tall burped green fire from his mouth then condensed into a scroll?

One of the unicorns spoke "A message from Princess Celestia…" it said in a feminine voice.

From what I could see it looked as if the scroll levitated from the reptile's mouth to the very unicorn that spoke.

"It says that the attack on Ponyville wasn't' isolated" she stopped to allow the full weight of the situation fall upon them. The ones wearing armor stood still with faces of disbelief and anger others confusion of that she had said.

It took a good five minutes before any one of them began to speak again. In that time I closed the distance between the Group and myself I was now just less than a bush away and switching off my Thermal/Night vision I could see as clear as the moon allowed the ponies all had different colors to their fur I couldn't tell the colors apart yet, but what took the cake from the group, were the ones in armor.

Their armor was made of gold, of all metals that I know of better materials that could be used but, gold really? Man I don't think these ponies are very good in the war department.

Lost in my own thought I was sent back into reality as one of the unicorns spoke.

"Listen up everypony." She stopped to insure she had all their attention on her. "We need to head back to Ponyville so we can continue our work on rebuilding and get medical attention for Scootaloo, but when we get there…" she stopped to take a breath then looked towards the armored ponies "we'll need to come up with a plan to help at Canterlot, agreed?"

I'm guessing she must be a local leader for the armored ones to nod along with the others. After the total agreement they all started to head back in the direction they had originated from.

Still sticking to AE protocol I observed from a new distance of 15 meters. with my night vision goggles on once again to keep distance and see where I was going for the canopy from the trees only let few a streams of moonlight to the ground below.

Seeing how most of the ponies ahead of me were showing no signs of hostilities my HUD updated their diamonds to solid grey telling me of their neutrality towards me. Granted they probably knew nothing about me, hell I'm kind of thankful for that being that it's hard to be unseen if you're known to be lurking around.

(30 minutes time lapse)

I followed the group out of the forest to the center of their apparent village. Well… destroyed village from what I saw when I entered and deployed my micro drone to map out the local terrain to better situate myself.

From what I could tell, this place sure did take one hell of a beating. What looked like homes were now tattered and a shadow of what I could assume were nice places to live, hell, if anything this place reminds me of is what happened to D.C when the Russians attacked at the beginning of the war.

Staying true to a fifteen foot follow distance, I saw the group stop to another Quadruped pony who I could see through my rifle optics. Said pony had a Bottle and pacifier on her butt.

Why do these creatures have tattoos on their literal ass? I hope it's a rite of passage thing that only locals go through because if I get one on my ass I'm gonna flip my shit.

Snapping out of my inner mind once again, I saw the guards follow the one with a star-like tattoo into a large building to my right. The building looked mostly intact with a barricade and two guards standing at attention. The way they did it though, would rival that of the guards of the Buckingham palace in the commonwealth.

As the guards followed with a start, the pony with the star tattoo on her ass, yes ass, because I'm not too sure about their anatomy, while the rest of the group headed deeper into the village with Scootaloo, went into the building. A part of me wanted to follow in order to make sure she is safe but then again she is with her people… or ponies? Nonetheless now so she should be safe. Pulse, AE protocol does dictate me to pursue peaceful relationship with these ponies, and seeing how they could use the help in the military aspect, it may be my chance.

Still wanting to ensure Scootaloo was safe I set my drone to settle at 100 ft. and follow the group she was in. I guess the big brother instinct in me kicked in, funny how it never happened to me on earth…

As I drew closer to the building that the armored ponies entered, I noticed that a few of the large windows were missing, if not broken. Keeping to my training, I brought up my Colt suppressed and entered through one of the broken windows. Passing the guards and patrols was easy, or better yet it was like passing by statues with no eyes. Granted with the low light and optic camo holding true, I could crouch right in front of them for hours and the wouldn't notice till they move forward.

Passing guards aside it wasn't quite difficult to locate the group I was previously following. The layout of the building was simple enough, one giant lobby with a large table surrounded by ponies with armor and star-butt talking to them. But a new pony took my attention, the one next to star-butt of which had his helmet in his… arms I guess? He had a pin in the middle of his armor, a shield and a star layered over it; probably brother or significant other, like I said not enough information for educated guesses.

Getting into an easy spot where I can hide with ease, I listened in.

"Alright everypony, here's what we got from my sister, Twilight Sparkle and from the Princesses…" he stopped and looked to Star, whom I've just learned her real name.

Star picked up where he left off. "Thank you Shining Armor, no less than 40 minutes ago, I received a message from Canterlot about the current situation. The attack on Ponyville was no isolated incident it was merely a distraction from whoever wanted to take the castle."

After she stopped talking the one next to her spoke up I believe her brother. "All right, then this means the faster we strike, the better."

He stopped to think of his next step.

"Okay…" he said after he let out a long breath of air and made a map appear in front of him on the table "I know we have limited resources, but our best chance, I think, would be a frontal assault with what have. We could use the Pegasi to attack from the air while the Unicorns and Earth Ponies attack from the ground, naturally." He stopped again and looked at his subordinates. "I know this is a suicide mission for us, but we need to take control of the castle. Now who's with me?"

Being a Ghost whom is trained to know a bad plan when I hear it, and the plan this pony came up with sure as hell was a suicide mission, if I ever heard of one. I understand these ponies must not have a good sense of war, if their armor tells me anything but, to send what little forces you have into a meat grinder, if what I heard is correct, this is one hell of a shit idea.

Knowing that this would be a good time, if any, to make myself-known, I got up and-

*BANG*

Both doors opened up revealing a rainbow colored Pegasus with a lightning ass tattoo.

"TWILIGHT!" she screamed as the entire room went silent to the intrusion.

"What is it Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked as the rainbow one, who's name I now know is Rainbow Dash continued.

"Scootaloo told me what happened in the forest, and she said a creature that stood on two legs and could disappear saved her from the Timberwolves!" she stopped again and this time looked around the room hoping to find me.

All I could think about that moment, was that I was betrayed by a little bundle of orange and purple fur. Glorious and here I wanted to surprise them with coming out of the shadows offering the best of what the JSF could offer.

Instantly my HUD updated from gray diamonds to red hostile markers on all inside. Knowing the best way to defuse this situation would be to calmly leave my hiding place with hands held up like I would to surrender but, how the guards reacted to the rainbow one told me otherwise.

All those who were there turned 180 doing the game to find me. God if I ever meet the egghead that made my Optical camo I need to get him a medal.

Calmly stepping out of my hidden location, I disengaged my camo.

"Evening, my name is..." but before I could continue my greeting the rainbow Pegasus stormed me taking me to the ground.

Luckily for me, I've been in this situation before. Well not against a Pegasus but against Russians and god knows drunken Russians are hard as hell to beat.

As the Pegasus attempted to attack me with its hooves. Bringing my hands up, I deflected are her blows, but one that actually struck my abdomen causing me to get to a knee with the lack of oxygen present in my lungs; she took this as a sign of weakness as she turned around ready to strike me with both her hind legs. Rolling left and reactivating my camo I got back to my stance and brought my knee to her abdomen causing her to scream in pain and shock while my camo gave up as it was a quick motion. She laid on her side now defeated grabbing three safety restrains from my belt I tied them around her hooves then to each other.

"Attacking an officer of the United States Army was I'll advised choice Rainbow dash. Now where was I ah yes?" Stopping to turn around towards the armored ponies I saw many of the holding spears and swords aiming right at me. Hell even spears in the air were pointed at me. Knowing instantly where this was going I brought my rifle back up to bare flipping the safety off. "I would like to speak to the highest ranking pony in this room immediately or I will take the next hostile action towards me as an act of war." The room went still and quiet except for the squirming from the Pegasus I just incapacitated. The one next to star-ass or Twilight Sparkle spoke up.

"My name is Shining Armor, and I'm the Captain of the royal guard of Equestria and co-ruler of the Crystal Empire" he said stoically while his guards still held their aim.

Lowering my weapon as a sign of good faith I replied" Nice to meet you captain like I was saying earlier before I was rudely interrupted by your civilian here…" pointing towards Rainbow Dash "My name is Major Alex Nicks of the United States Army. And judging by how Twilight Sparkle there is looking at me, it's as if I was a lab specimen, I take it I'm the only one of my kind here, correct?"

Shining Armor looked at his sister at his side and then back to me. "Correct you are Major."

"All right then and seeing how I'm no longer aiming my weapon towards you or your me...er I mean ponies would you be so kindly to me and give me the same courtesy. "Motioning my rifle back to its holder located on my pack.

"How would I know you won't hurt any of those under my charge, as you did to Rainbow Dash behind you?"

"One: she attacked me and that was self-defence, and if I wanted to, she would already be dead, especially if it was anyone else from my unit. Two: I can easily take care of myself, in case you have yet to hear, I've single handedly taken down four Timberwolves. Sparkle butt here can vouch for me." I said as I pointed towards his sister next to him with my left hand.

"Is this true Twilight?" He asked his sister with uncertainty in his eyes.

"Well, if he did, that would explain the loud noise we heard before, and if what Rainbow said about Scootaloo was right, than it would also explain why we found her asleep next to a headless corpse of a Timberwolf." She then turned to me with a hint of fear in her eyes. "How did you K-kill the Timberwolf…?'' she asked.

"Killing it was no hard thing for me to do, I'm trained in covert ops and killing is part of my job. As for for how I killed it is quite easy…" Pulling out the M107 from its holder from the ground. "This is an M107 barret .50 cal. capable of hitting its target a mile away." Most stood still in awe of the power at my hands but then again I wasn't surprised since no one here has or looks to know what a firearm is.

"So that's what the sound was… but I don't see how it harms anypony…" Twilight said as she got closer to the rifle that I held in my hands.

"Hold it right there lady, I don't exactly trust you with this, seeing how you'll probably kill someone or yourself without knowing, and right now you guys need a better plan if you want to take back your castle with little to no casualties. Yes I did hear you, and I've been following since you found Scootaloo. Speaking of which is she okay?" Beginning to regain her composure, Twilight answered.

"Yes she is fine she's with the other foals, but you are correct, we do need a better plan to take the castle back."

I looked back at the current military leader "Well I have a good idea, but I'm gonna need someone to help me retrieve something I left in the woods."


	3. Chapter 3

" _ **Speed is the essence of war. Take advantage of the enemy's unpreparedness; travel by unexpected routes and strike him where he has taken no precautions." Sun Tzu**_

/_CROSS_COM INITIALIZATION

Time…..0300

Location….Updating….Unknown

Altitude…..5,000ft

ADRS….ACTIVE

ASD…..Ready

Free fall at night is something of a second nature to me. Falling at speed is an awe inspiring to one untrained yet now I can only see my target. A tall spire of the right of the castle one of the very same Shining Armor told me to be one the rooms of their leaders.

With my ADRS nearing its end of its path it activated my ASD; deploying my chute at 500ft from target allowing me to guide myself on to the balcony of said tower. Pulling on the reigns of the cords my speed dropped dramatically as I prepared to disengage the lines that held me.

Bring my legs up to my chest as I cut the lines sending me to the balcony below. Landing feet first I rolled forward to dissipate the force that was generated on landing. Upon recovering I got to a knee and did a quick weapons and system check.

A voice I have become familiar with came from my earpiece. "Specter 1-1 do you read?"

"Of course he reads silly a pony as tall and smart as him knows how to read right?' Major" a hyper voice came blaring out my ear piece. This caused me to lower the volume to accommodate my now damaged ear drum.

"Roger Captain I read you loud and clear" I said as I put emphasis on loud to push my discomfort from the outburst. "I'm holding on spire two's balcony over."

"Copy that Specter that puts you on Princess L" he stopped just short of completion then came back "that puts you on P-p-princess Luna's balcony."

"Any problems Captain is the princess a _deviant_ or a devil worshiper?" I asked hoping to bring back Shining Armor to the task at hand.

"N-No no nothing like that at all it's just she doesn't like any pony in her room is all."

"In case you have forgotten Captain I'm not exactly pony now am I?' either way breaching in Specter out." Silently tossing a sensor grenade in the room I saw the tall tale sight of activation. A neon blue half sphere grew out word from the sensor up dating my HUD with not contacts but a point of interest on what looked to be a large bed.

With the all clear from the sensor I moved in the room with optic camo activated as a precaution. Entering through the open doors I could see the point clearly with my night vision. A splotch of blood and a few feathers lay on the bed where I would assume a wound happened to Princes Luna. "Captain, I found feathers and blood on the bed small amount presuming a struggle" Looking over the room one more time to bring my awareness up "no signs of ransacking continuing search for VIPs and hostiles."

"Are you sure that's blood Specter I mean are you really sure that's blood from the princess?"

"Captain I'm sure and I'm not gonna continue on that over" Walking at a quicker pace to the doors I stacked up on the door after I grabbed the sensor seeing how they are the only ones I have. I opened the door to see my worst enemy to date "Fucking stairs."

"Come again Specter I didn't hear what you said before" shining armor said over the radio.

"Fucking stairs." Sighing under my breath I began my long trek down the spire. " _Next time I'm scaling down the spire better yet there better not be a next time_."

(Timelapse 30 minutes)

Catching my breath "I Fucking hate stairs, if I never have to see another flight again it wouldn't be soon enough." Sucking in more air as if I were a vacuum I brought my breathing under control. Granted having an exo suit still didn't help any. Now looking at the problem in front of me I brought up my HUD's map of the castle I got from twilight. Damn pony has a lot of things in her tree house library. "Now if I were to kidnap a Princess where would I hold th-" be for I could finish my thought a loud high pitched screamed filled the halls then died down as soon as it sprang.

Not even thinking I ran towards the sound of the scream which had resonated from my left. A good minute run at full sprint I saw where the sound resonated. A door was slighting ajar. Quickly stacking up against the wall I activating my drone and set it to crawler allowing it to cloak and sneak in un-noticed.

Navigating towards the bed I saw what I wish I could unsee; something that caused my fail safe to exit and allow my devils to take control for the time. I recalled my drone to its holder and snuck in the room closing the door behind me. Standing up but bent ever so slightly I drew my knife from its holster.

My camo staying true as I drew closer to the bed with my knife poised for the kill. With nothing left of space between me and the stallion I pulled him off the mare and brought one hand over his muzzle and slit his throat with the knife wielding other. "Good night ass hole" I said as I cleaned his blood of my knife on his coat.

With my knife cleaned and sheath I looked back at the mare and finally looked at her properly. Her mane was black with her coat graphite gray looking lower her cutie mark depicted a treble cleft. As I turned on the nearby candle I saw two the right of her bed a broken cello.

While I was looking over her my Optic camo dissolved with the rapid motion. reveling me. She now was curled up in a ball crying her eyes out in to her hooves. Having been trained in VIP rescue I know she needed a shrink but, knowing other victims of the like when I was on the Russian front. But what really struck out to me was there was blood on the bed sheet near her rear "Shit."

She stopped crying then looked at me her pupils turned to pin pricks while her face revealed fear. She started to move back towards the head of the bed. "P-Please don't hurt m-m-me." She said with a shaky voice.

Knowing the best course of action I raised my hands up in the air "Easy there little lady I don't want to hurt you but, that's not the same I can say to that sack of shit that was on you."

She then looked at the dead earth pony by the foot of the bed. "You you did that?" You k-killed him?"

Getting closer towards her with my arms at my side now "Yeah but don't dwell on it right now I have to get to the princesses" now sitting at the foot of the bed looking at her "do you have any clue where they might have been taken?"

She simply replied with a nod.

"Mind telling me then the faster I know the faster I can bring up the guards to the castle and finish up the mess her okay?"

She looked at me then spoke "Before he he he" she started to hyperventilate.

"It's okay he's not here it's over for you just tell me where and I'll make sure ponies like him stay up at night looking over their shoulder okay?"

Again she nodded "Throne room they said something about the throne room."

"Thank you miss"

"My name is Octavia, Octavia Melody."

"Well thank you again miss melody but I must ask you to go to Princess Luna's room do you know where it is."

Octavia then looked to me scared a bit but then hope replaced it. "I do believe so, what shall I do there?" she asked.

"Wait there till I or the guards come get you all right now come one let's go before the invaders find their dead buddy" Octavia nodded and followed me as I put out the candle and headed down the hallway from where I had descended the spire.

Once where I had arrived from the spire I turned to Octavia "Go up these stairs to the room and hide I'm gonna go ahead and meet up with or unwanted guest all right?"

Octavia looked at me with her violet orbs than to the staircase in front of her as if were a daunting task. Well for me it was a pain for her I have no clue what she is thinking about the climb.

"You want me to climb up to the top of the tower to one of my ruler's room?" She asked as she moved towards the stairs then looked back to me before she took her first steps.

"Yah I do and don't worry I'll send for you okay?"

Octavia took in a breath then exhaled as she looked forward to take on her new task climb the longest flight of stairs I've ever fucking had the displeasure to descend.

Not wanting to doddle any longer I open my HUD's map once more and updated my plan. My mission timer was now from 1 hour to twenty minutes thanks to the stairs and one side thing that I have no regrets for, but gained a new reason to free the leaders of their current endeavor.

My HUD's map calculated the fastest route to take to the throne room which to surprise was to the left of my current location. "I'm glad I had those floor plans scanned or this mission would be a god damn nightmare." Following the route planned out I activated my optic camo and continued down the hallways towards my objectives.

( **Time laps 10 minutes** )

"Captain come in over."

"I hear you Specter what do you need?"

"I'm near the entrance of the throne room and need to know the names of the rulers plus any thing you can give me in the way of what I should be wary of. In case the princesses become hostile towards me." Silence came over the radio. "Capitan?" silence still held.

"Okay Specter here is the counter sign just say I sent you."

"Really just that ghaa fine I'll contact you when I've secured the packages but I'm still waiting for their names captain."

"Oh yeah sorry, the first one is Celestia she is easily defined by her white coat; while her sister Luna is defined by her blue coat over."

"Got it Celestia and Luna with corresponding coat colors anything else you're forgetting captain?"

"Uhmmm…No nothing but when you do secure the princesses take them some place secure I don't want them hurt during the attack got it."

"I have yet to fail a mission to date captain I don't count on failing this one, Specter out." looking back at the guarded throne room entrances which has been held now by two Griffons? God damn it every time I think I've seen everything this damn reality I've found myself in throws me a curveball.

Still a mission is a mission and from what I can tell from this place I've landed in these ponies are really important to the local populace and can't have a future allies killed now can I. Activating another sensor on my belt my HUD came alive again with my worst nightmare. Not only where there four griffons holding the front door as sentries but, there on the inside I saw twenty contacts in side. Two instantly I could tell where the VIPs by the restraints the sensor picked up from its scan. The other 18 were considered hostiles since they seemed to walk about freely?

The only new problem that arose was how was I supposed to enter that mess of a room without raising an alarm. The answer to my problem quickly but apprehensively showed itself in the form of a French maid outfit on a pony. Who held a tray of what I would guess wine and a wine glass upon her back as she herself approached the door.

Not being one to let a good thing pass I slowly but quietly followed the pony whom sported a brown coat with a I would say oak brown mane. These damn ponies and there pastel like features are gonna drive me to a color expert I swear.

Still following in suit the pony in front of me walked up to the griffin guards that guarded the entrance.

"Halt pony what is it you carry on your back?" one of the griffons asked while it drew near the pony unsheathing its sword by its hip just a bit to allow a peak to the gleaming iron it hide.

"I…I...I brought w-what king blue blood asked for is all" the pony maid in front of me replied as she began to cower a bit in her hooves.

"All right go on ahead" was all he said after as one of the other guards opened the door wide for her and unknowingly me as well.

Once inside I slipped behind a nearby pillar with my knife held under my colt for stability. The room on the other hand was nothing short of my perdition there where combatants crawling all over the room with the VIPs bound by rope and metal rings wrapped around their horns by its base. Still looking around to update my HUD outlines of all in the room began to change color the two large ponies that were bound where highlighted neon blue along with a unicorn whom sat on the throne and the maid pony I walked in behind.

"At last my wine has arrived from the royal canterlot distilleries." The white unicorn whom sported a black bow and blond mane said as the wine bottle and glass floated towards him and poured itself into the glass. "Would you like some auntie Celestia or maybe you auntie Luna would care for a bottle from your very own collections from before your banishment hmm?"

"Hmm mmm hmm hm hmh mh" was all I heard from the bound Lunar princes.

"I'm sorry auntie Luna I couldn't hear you would you care say that again without that gag you sport all so well in your mouth. Oh wait I forgot you can't oh you have no clue how badly I wanted to see you both out of power and me the crown king of this land." He said as he drew closer to the bound duo; then looked directly towards the calmer one of the two sisters whom didn't have a gag. "And what about you Auntie Celestia I haven't heard a single word from those regal lips of yours since I had Auntie Luna brought down this evening before she awoke or have you given in to me already like those wonder bolts and guards did." He stopped then looked words the throne he was sitting on as he himself sat next to the duo after a sip from the wine glass.

As he sipped from his glass I slowly raised my suppressed colt keeping it steady with my knife under hand.

"Oh I know what you two must be thinking. 'Why haven't I just I don't know take you like my men have been doing to your staff and oh so precious ponies in this castle and the city around it.' Oh the answer is not as complicated as you think in reality I want to savor the feeling of being in complete control of you both like this." He stopped again and looked two to two sisters once more as he took another sip from the glass. "The feelings of being in complete control of the moon and sun. Both entities that live on as immortal of this land. You see auntie I know what happens when alicorns bind themselves with a single pony. They too become immortal like the sun and the moon."

Funny never in my life did I ever think I would say this but god damn this fucker thinks too much of himself. I mean holy shit I've seen some stuck up rich guys in my life that look like they have a pole up there ass but, this guy err pony seems to be giving himself a _happy ending_ all day every day.

"Now guards leave us I'll call back for you when I need you again" he then looked at the maid pony that was hiding behind the throne " and take the maid with you think of it as a bonus to our agreement hmm?"

When he finished his sentence one of the guards I believe what looked to be a dog of some sort grabbed the maid by the tail holding her upside down revealing her well you know. "Agreed she will do nicely as a bonus to our arrangement" he said as he began to lick his lips.

While the other guards whistled and called out numbers.

"Im next!"

"Buck yeah I'll take a piece of that!"

"Count me in as well!"

They all began to call out louder.

At the time my mind was at war with itself this time split asunder by two opposing thoughts. My human side wanted to help her and kill every one of these monsters that looked at her as a piece of meat from the farmers market. While my trained mind said " _no it's not what you're here for not worth the risk to the leaders_." My mind counted upon itself in an internal war but my decision was quickly made by something I remember my father told me before the war began.

(Flash back Alex's childhood 2005)

I remember that talk I had with my father way back in highschool. When he had picked me up from the police station. I had been taken to after beating up some guys that were picking on a random hooker the night befor "Son I know what you are thinking and quite frankly I'm proud of you for doing so. No one would of help that young lady like you did. Alex" he stopped to think of something that was long past but brought it back to his mind "I'm gonna tell something my old man told me that I think you are ready know about. Son what is it you want to be in life?"

"I want to save others dad, like what you do in the army and like grandpa did when he was in the army. To be remembered for doing something good."

"So you are ready huh, well son let me tell you this your grandpa joined the army in world war two to protect those who can't protect themselves from the worst man could do. Then I joined the army during the Vietnam war to do the same like he did. But when we signed up fro was not to be remembered as heroes no we signed up to be the sword and shield of the people that aren't able to fend off the devils of the world. You understand what I'm saying son?"

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"I just needed to be reminded dad just needed to be reminded." My mind now at peace with itself I sheath my knife and holstered my colt to free my hands for my rifle. I began to stand straight as I removed the suppressor to the SCHAR. All the while the unicorn sat on his stolen throne and the guards began to file out the room with the maid still being strung up like a prize.

Speaking Loud and clear so all in the room could hear me. "Every person and pony has four basic freedoms in life that will not and cannot be taken away a God given right we all enjoy." All in the room stud surprise to see me standing by the pillar walking towards their newly self appointed king while my Optic camo gave way. "Freedom of Speech, Freedom of religion, Freedom of want, and Freedom of FEAR" adding extra hate in to fear as stood next to the now cowering king. "Now I stand before you as the 5th freedom of my race and government that freedom is the freedom to do whatever it takes to keep those four freedoms from being undermined by those whom seek to harm those four freedoms." Now I stand looking at the self appointed king with my rifle zeroed in on his head with the barrel an inch away from his face. "And yet here you are encroaching on the 4 freedoms I see to protect."

Now looking at all in the room all eyes have glued themselves to my person awaiting my action. Even the once calmed Celestia held a guise of shock and fear .The facial expression shared equally by her sister of the night.

"How dare you enter my throne room unannounced to the king of this land do you have any idea who I am" he said as he tried to hide the fear in his eyes. "I am king blue blood and I demand you leave at once!"

Knowing full well that there are no such treaties and would most likely be court marshaled for this but, and being the first human must make me an ambassador of my race and country "Unfortunately for you king. Under the Treaty of ponyville this country is an ally to the United States of America and under that treaty only Princes Celestia and Princess Luna are recognized leaders of this country. Therefore" I stopped to take a breath of the now tensed air that filled the room. "making you a traitor of this country and an enemy of the United States." The room fell silent once more not a single word was said as I kept my rifle trained on the kings head. "Blue blood under military law you have committed High treason towards your country. How do you plead?"

Blue blood sat still rivaling that of a statue then spoke. "Guards arrest this this abomination and send it to the dungeon where he wi…"

*crack*

The sound of a 7.62mm round filled the room as it exploded out of its target and towards the now stained floor.

"Under the law of military I sentence you to death." I said as the familiar smell of propellant and blood filled my sense of smell.

No one moved no one even dared to take a breath. Till one of the guards spoke up

"Let's kill this mother bucker and take Canterlot castle for ourselves!"

All the guards cheered and began to charge at me. Knowing all too well I would be a dead man if I tried to take them all on myself. I grabbed a flash bang from my belt and tossed it over the heads of the encroaching attackers. Shielding my eyes and ears from the blast it went off.

"Captain do it now!" I shouted in to my mic.

"Copy that Specter begging our attack."

Just as he said the windows behind the throne exploded in word showering the area with glass shards as the royal guard stormed in with unicorns, pegasus and, normal pony alike. Began to meet the stunned and invaders quickly sub doing them.

Yet during the attack I had activated my optic once more and snuck out the room and headed towards the very room I enter from.


	4. Chapter 4

_Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live. ~Norman Cousins_

Oh how I wished I thought this thru walking up the tower's steps twice in one day is murder on the legs. I'm pretty sure I've said this before but "GODDAMN THESE STAIRS!" The trek lasted the same of the last 30 minutes and in that time I'm pretty sure the royal guards had been cleaning up the mess the invaders had made. I know I should of been down stairs helping them but something told me I was needed at the top of this god forsaken tower.

But funny thing how that went when I arrived to the top and entered the room. I was attacked by a flying candle holder thrown (I have no clue how) by a certain gray pony "Hey hey friendly lady did you forget who I am already." I said as I defended myself from the candle holder.

"No stay away you'll hurt me like that other stallion did stay away!"

Was the only response I was given by my would be attacker as she threw more items at me like befor..

Taking the brunt of the small items that were used as projectiles of her fear. I attempted to get closer to calm her down but failed to do so as I took what felt like a freight train to the back of my head had. Causing my helmet to fly off my head and Leaving me unprotected as I impacted the floor causing me to black out.

"We need him your highness he's the only one"

"Silence captain you saw what had transpired in that Room that mare was frightened beyond all belief and what the doctors say tell us something that i dread no I will not have in my kingdom."

"Your highness I assure you he was most likely helping her."

"Its waking up"

"Guards stations Captin meet me in the Throne room."

CROSS_COM…..RESTART

TIME….0500

LOCATION…...Canterlot Dungeons

"Shit that hurt" was all I could say as I place my helmet back on my head to allow my cross com to reinitiate it self to the exo. Once that was done I heard a metallic click as the signal that synchronization was complet. But when I looked up from the floor it was a sight that made me spring up to my ready stance. Yet when I went to reach for my rifle it was not there not even my side arm was on me. Hell all my gear was missing even my knife.

Still holding my arms at the ready I saw five royal guards among them were multiple spears aimed at me.

Knowing that I was in deep shit I simply surrendered to the situation remembering where I was and judging from my map. I was most likely in custody of the rulers of the land.

Allowing myself to sit down I looked at the five ponies in front of me "So this is how you thank someone who has saved your rulers hu? Shit next time save your own damn leaders with out me and see who else attempts to claim the royall." I couldn't finish my sentence before I was interrupted by an ear splitting voice.

"SILENCE YOU INSOLENT CREATURE! DO NOT DARE SPEAK WHILST IM MY AND MY SISTERS DOMANI." a cobalt alicon shouted causing me to fall back against the floor. "THOUGH HAS MURDERED IN COLD BLOOD A PRINCE OF THIS LAND IN FRONT OF HIS VERY RULERS HOW DOES THY PLEAD TO THEE CHARGE!"

Getting up from my tossed position due to the sheer force of the voice she has given off. I replied calmly and respectfully "I claim guilty to the charge of murder of the traitor you claimed to be your prince." from there I looked straight in her eyes through my helmet "and I would Gladly do it again." This caused her to step back in apprehensive fear.

"Stay thy tongue monster or I will smite thee with no remorse as thee did to thy mare." When she finished her sentence she lowered her head slightly downward to allow her magic to accumulate in her horn.

"So this is how you thank me for saving you and your sister's life HU? If it is then do it in fact. You five" I pointed to the guards whom had their spears still trained on me. "You will be witness to the act of aggression your princess is showing me and know this whatever happens here on out will be pure self defence." I then looked at the princes that stood ready to fire. "Do it then kill me and prove to me I was the wrong to rid one self appointed tyrant for another two. PROVE ME RIGHT LUNA!"

With in finishing my sentence Princes Luna fired her magical beam towards me causing a bright white light to follow. With the royal guards having to shield their eyes from the light.

Only for it to hit the wall behind me leaving scorched rock where I once stood. I managed to roll out of the way activating my optic camo.

When the pony guards looked in to the cell along with their leader their expressions changed from fixate aggressions to wonderment of where I had gone.

"W where did he go the spell I've cast should've only hurt him a little not turn thee to ash?".was all luna said as she and the five guards entered the cell via the open door they have had constructed to the cell.

As they entered I staid to a low crouch hoping to pass by them unnoticed and by lady luck's hand I did. Once on the opposite end of the cell I grabbed the cell door as fast as I could closing it quickly once it slammed shut the door seemed to dematerialize and iron bars took its place once again alongside the spears that the guards held in their magical grips.

The faces on the ponies when they heard the door slam shut caused me to snicker loudly forcing my optics to fail. "Oh the irony princess luna the irony. Once outside to lock me up now inside locked up by yours truly." When I finished the lunar pony and guards attempted to use magic but that fail surprisingly. "Oh, miss luna I would simply enjoy being here to talk the day away which I don't ever want to do and believe me just from your blue shade that you sport so well. You are the one I favor from you and your sister. But as you would so have it I must allocate my equipment before your pony subjects harm themselves or my gear."and with that I bolted up the flight of stairs. Once in the hall I began to quickly gaining pace through the halls thanks to my map (note to self thank twilight sparkle later)

Once I reached the ground floor from the dungeons I keeped to my optic camo to avoid more confrontations with the locals. Funny you save the leaders then get treated like scum afterwords fuck that shit.

While I was having an insult feast of the locals in my head. I unknowingly tripped over a something furry causing me to land face first to marble flooring below.

"Ahh that hurt, note to self pay more attention to surroundings during mental rants" was all I said befor the object I tripped over spoke.

"Oh im so sorry sir are you hurt?"

"No, im fine but better question are you okay?" I asked her as I was dusting myself off from the fall but, was stopped by a shout and the sound of metal plates rubbing against each other.

"Stop that creature!" A pair of guards called out a few feet down the hall.

Looking at the pony I tripped over I said "I'm sorry for tripping on you but, I must go have a good day" and with that I was off down the halls like a bat out of hell.

Quickly dodging maid ponies and other high end ponies the like as I ran down the halls following the highlighted path that led to the throne room. I had gathered quite the following all of the guards whom I haven't the slightest clue what they want from me. Mustn't be good if they are all chasing me down like mad idiots but, I digress.

Barreling down the hall closing in to my target the throne room I could see it straight ahead but, yet again a law I knew so well decides to show its hand. Two unicorn guards were standing at attention by the door till they saw me running at them at speed. Causing them to draw their spears towards my location.

"Shit" was all I was able to say as two spears came my way with me as the intentional target.

Acting on instinct I dived forward to a roll causing the spears to hit nothing and clatter harmlessly to the ground. I then began to charge the door again but this time leading with my right shoulder.

"This is going to hurt!" I shouted as I rammed into the door causing it to blow open shocking the occupants on the opposite end.

Stopping once I entered I saw Shining Armor wide eyed next to a regal pony er alicorn.

Taking a breath was all I was capable of before I was taken up in an aura of transparent gold.

"How dare you enter my throne room without knocking first." She said calmly but the force I was receiving from the arua told me otherwise.

Coughing a bit from the force that I was receiving "What is it everywhere I seem to turn theres an alicorn I saved trying to kill me first the blue one now the wight one."

"WHAT" she spat out in anger this time showing as she spit out her drink "What have you done to my sister." She said with venom in her words.

"I've done nothing to your sister" I managed to wheeze out of my now collapsing lungs "in fact right now I say she is pretty board at the moment."

"What do you mean by board?" The omnis wight coated alicorn said as i was still feeling the force of two semis being applied to my body.

I replied even labored to speak by this point as oxygen was failing to circulate to my head. "Board as in lack of things to do." This time my vision was beginning to fade around the edges giving me the tall tale signs of oxygen starvation to my brain.

"Guards go to the dungeons and seek what has happened to my sister" she said as she applied a little more pressure to my body then she looked towards me with a flame in her eyes " and for your sake you better hope she is not hurt." I heard a guard gallop out the room at speed upon hearing the request.

"I wouldn't dream about it sun butt" I replied before even more pressure was applied and the sickly feeling of something breaking could be heard as it reverberated through the throne me to cough up blood but was caught in my balaclava.

"Oh, so the monster too feels pain dose it?"

I could see an evil grin stretch across her face leaving me to believe this could be the end of me.

"Oh how I'm delighted to see you are as weak as me and my little ponies now I can show you the pain you've caused that mare" She took a breath then looked back at me. "Now let us see how much it will take before you will break." as she finished I felt even more force causing me to cough up more blood.

"Ahh now you know the some of pain you caused that mare in luna's room."

"YOU MEAN THIS IS ALL ABOUT OCTAVIA?" I shouted through the pain I felt causing more blood to hit my balaclava.

"Yes you monster it's about the gray mare you hurt the one you've assaulted." She stopped to take a breath to allow something enter her mind ,yet her face remained stern with anger. "Yes the mare known as Octavia Melody" Her eyes now seemed like two suns staring right at me as if ready to kill its gazed target.

Upon hearing the mare's name Shining Armor bolted out the room like the last guard causing Sun butt to add more pressure.

"It seems my captain wishes not to see you become an orb of red, No matter I shall see you share in the same pain you've caused."

 ***CRACK***

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The pain was horrendous. I could feel every part of my body wanting to collapse inward towards my abdomen. I could feel bones crack under the strain causing even more sickly sound to emanate from my body. Bones were being broken organs were becoming source of unimaginable pain. Death at this point would be a welcomed friend.

As my vision began to fade completely I could see my life flash before my eyes. I could see The dress my mom wore on sundays the suit my dad would take as we left out the door. I could also see the look of my mother and fathers face when I was holding my baby sister for the first time in that hospital. My parents were ecstatic that I took to her like fish to water.

My childhood gave way to when I enlisted to the military I was 18 then.

The look on my mother's face was the polar opposite to my fathers while my sisters mirrored that of my mothers. My dad was proud of me for I was taking up after him and my grandfather before him. My mother on the other hand was just hysterical along side my sister.

"How could you do this to your mother" I remembered she said as I hugged her "How could you leave your poor old defenceless mother alone with that brute of a man I call a husband"

I remembered what my dad said to that while i was laughing while embracing my mother.

"I love you too honey" he said with a light chuckle.

"Alex don't leave" I remember all too well that moment in my life especially her plead "I'll be a b-better sister promise." She said as I kneeled beside her.

I took her into a hug one I would cherish for the rest of my life. "Youre already the best sister I could ever ask for Annie and I know there's times where we had fights but know this .I still love you just as much no matter what Okay?"

She had cleared her eyes then as I put her down from our hug hug. I still remember her light brown hair and her hazel eyes look at me with such sadness that it pulled me back down. "You know what Annie here" I said as I grabbed one of the two pairs of dog tags that I was given from the recruiter "Keep this so that way I'm always next to you okay."

Oh how her face began to brighten up to her gift as she put it around her neck.

"Thank you Alex I'll keep it with me always."

I then looked at my father and mother whom had been in ambrace since I've set my sister down.

My father spoke up "Well son I knew you could do it and I'm pretty sure if my old man was still with us he'll be proud of you too" my dad then looked into my eyes like he would do when he was serious "and for the sake of us all son be safe."

With that nothing followed but silent bliss as nothingness took hold of my senses.


	5. Chapter 5

Cross_COM…..RESTART/

Location…..Error

Missing data files…

Begging server restart….

I woke up to the steady sound of what I assume to be a heart monitor. Having been in this condition before I opened my eyes slowly to allow them time to adjust to the change of light. I could see the common sight of sterile white walls of a hospital. Looking to my right I could see a window but it was too far to look through. Funny thing was when I looked down I was still in my uniform with bandages wrapped around it and I still had my helmet attached. Did the medics not know how to remove my gear or "Shit"

I heard the door open to my left and in approached a brown colored unicorn with blue eyes wearing a doctor's coat a with a clipboard in his magical grasp.

"Oh, you're awake?" he said with surprise "You weren't to be up for another week let alone living at all. With the damage the princess did to you and your body I'm surprised you lived through the ordeal. Though I must ask is your body supposed to me gray and white and what's with the symbols on your arms?"

I looked at the doc as he moved closer to inspect my patches closely. I then motioned for him to step back "For one doc, No my skin isn't like this in fact if you wouldn't mind could you give me a minute and bring me a gown that would hopefully fit me?"

"He looked at me strangely but then replied "I'll go find a nurse I will be back momentarily." He then nodded as he slipped out.

Carefully I began to remove my helmet leaving my balaclava on. Then I began on my armor which wasn't as difficult as it should've been. From there it was a pain to take the rest off the socks and gloves were easy but, with some of my wounds healing with my clothing intertwined with my skin. Brought up a new dilemma but, not wanting for anything to heal wrong I ripped of the rest of my clothing (but left my boxers on a soldier still has modestly) causing the wounds to open up once again with crimson blood flowing freely out. Quickly I began to use the sheets to bandage up the reopened wounds so they could heal proper.

Looking at the now bloodied and tattered clothing that laid before me on the floor. I began to see what damage I manage to take from miss sun ass. (Yes I know her name is Princess Celestia but from the shit I just took I think I can have leeway on what ever i call her so buzz off.) I could see blood stains on the sleeves of my shirt and the legs of my pants. The sight of my pants reminded me of the time in Russia. Hell that time was a bit fun ran from tanks hiding, dogs and almost manage to be captured by Spetsnaz. "Oh, the fun I had."

Continuing to look around the room after I had set my clothing away. I had found a full body mirror surprising for me since I'm just about an inch taller than miss Sun ass. Looking at myself in the reflection I saw the damage I manage to take. My left arm had a thin line running from my elbow to about an inch above my wrist. My chest looked like it had been set ablaze with a slight reddish hue to my light brown skin. "Hmm Sun ass must of been using fire or some shit like that." Continuing to give myself a once over. I looked at my face in the reflection. My dark brown hair was becoming longer than I would like it to be as a lock managed to cover my eye partially. Yet the same eyes that seen so much are still the same dark brown as my mothers.

I must of been standing there in the company of my reflection for a while, because I was snapped back to reality by the very same unicorn doctor who left.

"I'm sorry to bother you from your reflection but, I have a gown for you to wear and I also brought some bandages." He said as he motioned me to sit down. "Now let's see what damage was done with the removal of your clothing" he then began to remove the makeshift bandages then threw them in a nearby biohazard bin. He then went to dressing my wounds with the bandages and ointment he had brought with him. "Ahh, much better" He said as he began to bring a clipboard to me with his magic. "Now if you would please write your name on the dotted line. I will be able to update the princesses about your condition."

"Wait doc what did you say about the princesses?" I asked a bit defensively remembering the pain I had endured. "why does miss Solar Ass want to speak with a" I brought my hands up for my all so love air quotes "Monster" I brought my hands back down as I took the clipboard from his magical grasp.

He then looked at me with shock written all over his face " How dare you speak of the princes in such a manner she is the very one who saved you."

I looked at the doctor straight on "In case you've forgotten doc she is the very same pers...er pony who sent me to the brink of death because she didn't think before acting. Hell if she did that in my world she'd be in federal prison or worse." I then stopped and looked towards the gown as the doc just stood there in realization of what I said.

I then began to dawn to robe that was presented to me to wear as the doctor began to speak again.

"I see you reasoning but do refrain from insulting the princesses in front of ponies they won't be as understanding as I am especially the nobles Celestia forbid they hear you." He then began to exit the room and on the other side of the door I could see two guards posted on the opposite end of the hall keeping watch off the room. "Oh, one more thing the princesses will be coming over sometime today so please do be nice." He then walked out of the room to do whatever else he does to get paid for.

I looked back at the window to see what the place looked like during the day hell I've been in country since last week and I've only been awake for one day. But I have yet to actually see how this place looks like.

Upon walking to the window. My breath was stolen and the thief was the view. The city of Canterlot was bustling with activity and the building were just wow but the unicorn ponies that were about doing what high class unicorns do. Walk like they all have a pole up her ass. "Hu different world same shit"

It was a while till a nurse came by with a tray of food. I attempted to say hi but, she ran out of the room faster than I thought possible.

The food was vegetarian in nature steamed carrots which I had no problems with, jello and, hay. I ate the jello and carrots but left the hay.

My day seemed to become nothing but monotonous task. I did a few push-ups and crunches opened the window to let in fresh air. Took a bath in the shower they had present but, it was a tad bit of a tight fit but I managed any way. At one point I began field manintes on my armor and cross com. A few dents that I could ring out with a hammer no problem but the red stains in the clothing are gonna need some washing.

With a new task at hand I began to walk towards the restroom to wash my clothing in the shower.(Something my mom taught me when I was young.) When I was about to enter the restroom I stopped to the sound of the door opening and several sets of hooves patting along tile.

"Hello" a regal sounding voice rang in my ears reminding me of the very same princess that was the very reason I was admitted to this hospital.

"I don't think he's here" another voice said I could detect it to be feminine in tone of sadness.

Deciding against my better judgment I stepped out of the restroom with my clothes still folded in my grasp.

"Yah I'm here" I stopped and looked at the pony visitors. All three of which I knew. I was happy to see one of them the other two not so much.

The three mares that stood in front of me lost in thought continued to stare me down.

"Ahem" I coughed to hopefully bring the ponies back to the world their bodies inhabited. "I'm not so sure why you all are looking at me like Jesus himself came down from the heavens and made water to wine but, please stop. I'm not one for the spotlight hence the cloak and dagger."

The first pony to speak up was none other than Octavia Melody.

"I-I didn't mean to stare it's just that I never really seen any pony quite like you befor. In fact when I did see you. You were cloaked in gray and had a lot of items on you" she said as she began to move closer to me from the other two ponies who just stayed still.

"Fair enough, since my arrival to this world I have just now removed my armor that your ruler just so happen to damage. "I said while adding venom to my words as I saw Celestia wince to my words "Though I have to ask miss melody how have you been especially after an ordeal like that you must be going to see a doctor correct?"

" **Of course she is you idiot** " I reprimanded myself in my head.

"Yes I am a-and I came here to apologize on how I reacted when you entered the room that night. I thought you to be a diamond dog by accident." she said as a pink shade began to show on her cheeks as she bowed her head and tears began flow like the colorado river.

"Hey, Hey" I said to her as I kneeled down in front of her and made her look straight at me. God that was a bad idea as her eyes looked into mine. I swear my heart skipped a beat. "You don't have to apologize what so ever miss melody. What you've done is understandable for any wonder mare to do under those stress." I then began to dry her tears away with my thumbs from her eyes " If anything the blame is on me for not knocking first" I began to chuckle a bit then she began to as well as her tears began to dry up. "Now there's a cellist that I know."

"Thank thank you Alex for the kind words and" she didn't get to finish her sentence before she rushed me for a hug causing me to land flat on my ass.

"You know for a cellist you have some power in you" I said drawing a laugh from my self and the ponies that occupied the room.

After getting up from the tackle hug and allowing Miss Melody to properly set herself on her own hooves. I looked at the other two ponies or princesses in the room. "So I'm guessing you two are here to apologize than hu?"

"You are right in that respect" Luna spoke up from next to her sister "We have come to seek your forgiveness for our actions. For we have seen the error in our ways and wish to right our wrongs" Luna then took a breath then continued "and we wish to thank thee for vanquishing the traitor even though I rather wish him to be in the cells than buried but, none the less I would like to thank you for saving me and my sister." She then extended her left wing towards me "Would grant us your forgiveness?"

In a bit of apprehension I took her wing in my right hand awkwardly and carefully in hopping not to damage any feathers moved up and down in a handshake motioned.

"I forgive you Luna but Celestia has something else to apologize for. Don't you Celestia" I said causing the solar princess to flutter her wings a bit as I let Luna's wing fall back to its resting place.

Celestia spoke up "That I do but please know I took no pleasure in causing you harm I only did what I thought was equal to what I assumed you've done to miss Melody" she said as she motioned towards Octavia whom was a bit confused as to what she meant. "Mr. Alex I apologize for the pain I've caused you and to whatever other ill mints you face towards me but, just know I did all I thought reasonable in the defense of my little ponies and if the scenario were different I would assume you would do the same. None the less I always look out for the wellbeing of those whom look to me for home and comfort." She then looked straight into my eyes like the way she did that night and I could feel the coldest chill I ever felt in my life run down my back along with pure truthfulness.

"I accept you apology Princess Celestia just insure you have all your facts before you act or else someone or pony will be harmed." looking at the two regal sisters with an calm and even demeanor " I would gladly accept your apologize your highnesses and furthermore I wish to seek citizenship in your country seeing as I am not sure on how I've ended up in you world to begin with but, seeing as I am the only member of my species I have yet to see I wish to have a place to call home for the time being."

The royal sisters stared at me for a time then to each other for a second.

"Excuse us Alex me and my sister must have a chat in private would you mind." Celestia said as she and Luna began to exit the room.

"Of course not, I'll be here."

With that the sisters left the room closing the door behind them. Leaving me back to square one well at least this time with Octave who is sitting on her haunches looking about the room.

"You know I have yet to properly introduce myself" I said as I face Octavia whom was now focusing on me.

"Well under the circumstances that we've meant I do suppose a proper introduction is in order."

( 1 Hour and 30 minutes and 1 load of laundry later )

"I see so your roommate is a DJ and she always listens to electronica hu? Well that sounds like my kind of friend but classical is nice to listen to with a glass of something strong like whisky."

Octavia look at me oddly "What's whiskey" she asked

"It's an alcoholic drink made from corn and by how you had no clue what it is I'm guessing this word doesn't do much by alcohol hu?"

"Yes we have alcoholic beverages it's just I've never heard of that one before is all." Octavia replied as I began to strap on my boots.

"Nice to know I'll be able to grab a stiff drink around these parts when I need one. Oh hey could you pass me that over there" I said as I pointed at the back pack that was leaning against the wall.

"You mean this" she said as she moved from her sitting/lying position towards the pack. Then she picked up the pack by its upper handle in her mouth.

"Yah that's the one."

"Why do you need it to begin with" she asked as I began to sift through it.

"In here I have a few items I would need for deployment. Like a medic kit, survival kit, solar cells, and other things."

"Why would you need such thing as that" Octavia asked as she drew closer.

This is gonna be a 50 question day isn't. But before I could answer her question I was cut off by the princesses entering the room followed by two guards and three ponies in lab coats with a cart that held my gear.

"Me and my sister here have thought about your request and unfortunately we are unable to allow you to become a citizen of our kingdom for fear of what the other kingdoms and countries would do against us." Princes Celestia spoke then allowed her sister to take from where she left off.

"Though we are unable to house you as a citizen we could instead allow you an embassy if you..

I cut off Luna as I stood up "I'm flatter about all this princess I am but I'm not a polation I don't argue other things I don't "

Then Celestia cut me off. Man cut off is shit when it happens to you. Now I know how most of my high school teachers felt.

"You mistake us Alex you are the only one of you kind on this planet, you are an ambassador on that respect but, this embassy we talk about would be your own home. This would be the only way we could house you legally." She then took a step closer to me. "Now we understand that you have no contact with you country so I will take up the responsibilities to pay for the construction and maintenance of this embassy. As compensation for my earlier actions against you. How does that sound to you?" Celestia looked straight at me looking for any physical clues that would give her a hint of my response.

"You are willing to shell out the for a quote un quote embassy for the only human on your planet." I stopped to think over the pros and cons. Pros being I don't have to live in the forest my entire life here. I could have food on a whim but, I would be free loading on the ponies well one certain alicorn that nearly killed me a day ago. Not to mention I would be a polations and I hate politics with a passion almost as much as I hate stairs. Seeing no better alternative. "Agreed but, I'm probably gonna have to make that bullshit treaty I mentioned in the courtroom that night a reality."

"What treaty?" Luna and Celestia asked as both of the alicorn sisters raised their eyebrows along with Octavia whom of which was now next to me staring as well.

"Really you guys were not paying any attention to what was going on before I killed "all the ponies in the room flinched at the word " the self-appointed king? Really!"

All the ponies in the room motioned their heads for no. "You mean to tell me no one heard what I said that day? Well I can't blame you. Most of you were in a room or tied up. But two of you I just can't believe it." Pinching the bridge of my nose "Ahh forget it but still I guess I have to bring up a document that would allow me in the defense of your nation for my own sake."

Only one pony lite up from that.

"Oh that would be most glorious for the kingdom's guards" Luna said enthusiastically while the guards behind her withered with a shrug.

"I see no problem with it at all but I must ask you on behalf of my scientific teams" Celestia motioned towards the table "what is the nature of these items."

"You mean my gear" I began to advance toward the cart.

"Yes while you were comatose I had my most brightest ponies look at them and try to unlock their secrets."

"I hope no one was killed in doing so" Again all the faces reacted to the word kill. Not paying any more attention to the ponies. I took my SCHAR from the table and began to examine it. The ponies never bothered to remove the round from the chamber plus the safety was off. "You know I'm surprised no one managed to kill themselves or others with my weapons" I said as I removed the round, magazine and, flipped the safety on.

Celestia's face lit with horror while the scientific ones shared the same. "W-What do you mean kill themselves or others." Luna spoke loudly in shock.

"Well you see here princesses and others this here round "I said as I grabbed the round from the floor "when it is fired it travels faster than the speed of sound and by the time you blink an eye. It could of found its way into one of you eggheads over there. If they pulled this trigger with their magic or wing or whatever else you use. This round or bullet is designed to hit its target than break up in its intended victim." I then began to holster my colt from the table and put everything else in its place on my vest. "Causing massive trauma as it slams, cut, and pierce whatever in its way. For example that cloud of red from your now deceased traitor is proof of that." The ponies in the room stood staring at me with blank expressions well all but on pony. Octavia who ran for the restroom to vomit.

"Sir" One of the coat wearing ponies spoke up another unicron but with a blue coat and yellow mane with lighting yellow eyes "How does it do that without magic" he asked as the two other ponies with coats pulled out items to take notes with.

"How does what do what?" Now I was confuse about my own ammunitions I mean how the fuck does that happen seriously. How does a pony manage to confuse a seasoned user of ammo?

"I mean how does that thing in your hand move and what causes it to move?"

Then it clicked "Well now when you ask questions that are not retarded in any way let me take you to physics 101. Newton's law of motion

I. Every object in a state of uniform motion tends to remain in that state of motion unless an external force is applied to it.

2\. The relationship between an object's mass m, its acceleration a, and the applied force F is F = ma. Acceleration and force are vectors; in this law the direction of the force vector is the same as the direction of the acceleration vector.

3\. For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction."

"Whom is this Newton in which you speak of" one of the coats asked a female coat to be precise.

"Oh, him he doesn't matter he just some old guy from back in the 1600s to 1700s that found these laws that my bullet relies upon. In fact the third one is the law it requires at first." Never thought the shit I learned in high school would come in handy. Thank you misses corner for the lessons. "When this round is chambered" I put the round in the SCHAR's bolt and cocked it. "It will stay still till I pull this trigger." I pointed at the trigger then took my stance and aimed at the blue unicorn. "Then when to round is compressed the trigger releases a hammer that strikes the firing pin. A small pin then hits the primer cap of the round. Thus igniting the propellant inside the round. The brass casing holding the explosion. In turn this causes the channeling of the force to the back of the bullet. The pointed bronze part of the round to be shot forward by the escaping gases. Then the bullet will engage the rifling inside the barrel. Causing it to spin in a straight line on an x axis. Till the force of the bullet drops as it makes its way to the ground. Any questions?"

All the science ponies were writing while the guards, princess and Octavia were speechless about my physics lesson.

"Oh, and don't you dare attempt to reproduce this. I cannot and will not trust this weapon to you ponies due to the unknowing" I was cut of by Luna Good god being cut off sucks.

"This sounds like the cannons we have no?' She asked her sister

"Yes, Yes it does" Celestia replied then looked at me. "Would you mind if I held on to that 'bullet' to reproduce for your weapon."

I was dumbstruck I did not account for the possibility that these ponies had gunpowder by now. But then again if they did have the means than I could have ammo at the ready and not have to ration it for the staySure, Here you go" I said as I tossed her three rounds one 7.62 one .45 ACP and one .50

"W,what are these for Alex" Celestia said as she was in awe of the .50

"Those are the three rounds I use. One the shortest one is for my pistol. the medium is for my rifle, and the largest one is for my sniper or a long range rifle if that's easier"

"B-but where is the one that fires the largest for I don't see how your rifle is able to fire such a thing." Luna said as she also looked at the round.

"You are right about that my princes and for that you must talk to princes Shining Armor I left him my rifle for safe keeping. It is very cumbersome in medium engagements,"

"I see well than I shall see to it that you will be given all you have come with but now we have a new matter where will you be staying till the embassy is built and where shall it be located?" Celestia brought up as I began to place my helmet back on.

"I actually have a place in mind for several different reasons."

Luna spoke up "I would like to hear these reason and location."

"So do I sister" Celestia shot back with a gentle tone.

"Well the place I would like is Ponyville. For one it's smack in the center of your kingdom from the maps I have seen and there is a forest I'm able to use to acquire things of my diet. Not to forget if you ever require me to train your guards in US military fashion. Plus the town was recently hit and they could use the extra presents of guard." I was stopped by Celestia with a raise of her hoof. "Yes?"

"What do you mean by dietary needs?" she asked as all in the room looked closely at my teeth then gasped when I opened my mouth to talk.

A guard shouted the obvious "HE EATS MEAT, GUARD THE PRINCESS AND MISS MELODY!"

Out of thin air the guard ponies were now in between me and everyone else with spears drawn.

"Aww come on really you've now notice that I'm an omnivore. You dumb piece of shit guards?" Just as I finished my sentence, the spears drew closer to me one even attempted to jab at me. "I see so this is how you want it to be fine be my guest."

I activated my optic amom practically disappearing in a neon light blue ascending light. Prompting another guard to speak.

"Where in tartarus did he go?"

Then another spoke "I don't know but, keep a sharp eye out he's a slippery one."

Calmly walking around the spears as to not allow the optic camo to fail. I got behind the guards just as celestia spoke.

"Guards drop your weapons he is no threat to us nor to you." she said calmly.

A one of the guards spoke up"With all due respect Princess we have no clue of his true intentions yet mam. So I would please urge you and the other to leave the room at once."

"I don't think." Octavia was cut off by me as I kneeled one of the guards in front of her. Causing him to fall to the ground with his legs curved in and him reaching a new pitch in his voice.

The guard next to him attempted to react but I grabbed his buddies spear and hit him behind his legs causing him to fall to the floor as well. Quickly hitting him with the spears handel he was out cold. But my luck ended there as the last one was jumped me taking me to the floor.

At this point there had been a gathering on ponies in the hall watching from the window. As the guards held me pinned so he thought. "

"You know I'm not gonna feel any pity for doing this but, you attack first so good night" I slammed my helmet against his face. Causing him to scream out in pain and losing his grip on me allowing me to recover to my feet. But before I could K.O him Luna's voice multiplied a scale factor of 100.

" **STOP THIS AT ONCE** " she shouted.

At that moment my brain knew only one thing pain and ringing. Ringing was all I was able to hear. It was like an F-22 had broken the sound barrier in the room. Yet only I and the guards were affected then I saw why. I and the guards were in a Light cobalt blue sphere. making us the only ones to hear it.

"God did I fuck up somewhere along the line. and if so kill me now before these ponies do." I said in my mind as my cross_com came to life.

Cross_com…..Status Revised….

Server…...Rebooted….

Time …...1425 hrs…..

Location….Please Update Server…..

Cross_Com….Status…..{GREEN}...

Welcome Back Major Alex NIcks….


	6. Chapter 6

Cross_Com…

Location…..Canterlot general hospital

Time…..1425 hrs

"Ahh shit, Okay I give just please stop doing that. I think I lost some hearing points. God damn lady." I said as I was getting back to my feet. "Did you really have to do that?"

"Twas the only way to stop thy squabbling with thy guards." Luna replied as she readjusted her wings with a smug look on her muzzle.

"You cheeky pony." I said under my breath.

" Now that we are all in agreement lets begin the design and location of the embassy. As you asked it shall be in Ponyville but, its exact location must be planned out and that we" Celestia motion to her sister " must go see what damage has become of Ponyville. If its as bad as you say I must begin to see if the damage is the same at other sites as well."

Luna looked towards the gathered crowd "I would need these guards taken to be examined." she ordered one of the staff whom had what looked like a red cross on her...ass...butt...I really need to read about equines, I doubt anybo...pony would want an ass tattoo.

On her request five more nurses came into the room with stretchers taking the guards with them as they left the room. Octavia followed them out to do what a cellist dose. Probably to buy a new cello to replace the destroyed one.

( **Time skip 15 minutes** )

Oh, how I'd wished the princesses had let me use my AC right about now. I fucking knew these stuck up ponies were gonna be bad blood for me. I mean ever since I left the hospital the nobel pieces of crap have been avoiding any sort of friendly mannerisms. I mean for fucks sake when I bumped into one a little over a minute ago he said, and i quote;

"Watch where you are going you-" he stopped then looked at me "MONSTER! A MONSTER!"

He shouted as if I were about to maw him and/or rape him (the rape thing would never happen by the way, I'm not into the whole fuck a pony thing especially male ponies for that matter. I don't swing that way) Then to add on that, guards began to come running my way. Hell I was about to swing up my rifle once the guards came in to view but, Celestia and Luna's presence near me and a few words from them made things a whole lot easier for me but even so... The ponies with poles up their asses kept looking at me like i'm some sort of side show. None the less, I kept with them.

The walk into canterlot was a lot better than then the met with sir pole butt though. But still the cultural vibe I was getting from the shops seemed mixed; there were doughnut shops jewelers, others tailor stores. (Don't know why seeing as ponyville has no one wearing clothing but me)

It was like modern day shops mixed with high end places. Reminded me of the old photos of Hollywood back in the twenties. Back when America was classy. meh fuck it this place seemed like what london would look like if it was in modern times.

"So what do you think of our city..um... Alex was it?" Celestia asked.

"Yes do tell thy opinion on our glorious city sir Alex." Luna added .

As they asked I wasn't listening. i was lost in thought about my mission that i was on before coming here.

" I wonder what the Colonel put in the report am I MIA or KIA?" I thought internally.

"Alex are you even listening?" Celestia began to feel annoyed.

"Dear sister, I may have a solution to our quandary care lend thy ear?"

"Yes what is it sister?" Celestia said as she began to focus on her sister's words.

"Come to think of it, I could maybe ask the ponies to lend me a hand or hoof in my…" i was interrupted in my train of thought.

"Ooof" when I snapped back to my senses right when I was on the floor face down and all I heard was laughter as I felt my body become drenched in a cool liquid what seemed like water...i hope. Looking towards the guards then back at the royal sisters. I saw all them snicker and hell all the pole walking ponies around me began to laugh. Not wanting to deal with their immaturity, I got up off the ground and brushed off what liquid I could off me, "Celestia, Luna where is the train station?" I asked as readed myself to begin walking.

Celestia spoke up from her pit of laughter "J-Just down this street i-it's on the left. W-Why do you y-you ask?' she began to pick up from where she started laughing.

"Good to know, now I will be waiting for you two there while you control your selves" and with that I activated my camo, but just as the blue light passed my nose celestia and luna stopped there laughing and their facial expression turned to regret.

Yet only they stopped while the other ponie guards and all continued their fit. From there I began my walk towards the train station. Funny at least politics insult you on the job but, when they're face to face they extend their hand in peace and thank you for the risk that I put myself through.

( **Celestia's Point of view** )

When I saw alex's eyes when a blue light passed his upper lip I stopped laughing at the prank me and luna have pulled on Alex. He was not in the same mood me and my sister along with our subjects were in. I looked at Luna and she too stopped but, before I could speak I was interrupted by a passing noble whom by the looks of his face. He had just recovered from a laughter fit.

"Oooh, princesses I had no idea you two felt the same way about the monster and with that spectacle I've just witnessed was all the proof I needed. Oh your highnesses Im sure with that he will feel this wonderful country were ponies only shall roam freely."

I felt something break in me as the noble left on his way. I have simply unhinged the hope I held to bring the nobles to realize all ponies and creatures are equal in the land me and my sister hold dear.

"Sister, di...did we just hurt somepony?" luna asked soft enough for me to hear.

"I-I think we did sister" I replied as I looked to her.

By now the crowd had dispersed back to their previous activities and the guards had returned to their normal nature.

"What shall we do now sister for I do not feel pleasant about my previous action he has been nothing but pleasant company yet, we seem to become hostile towards him when the chance arrives. Is he not the same as us simply hoping to be welcomed by our subjects" Lunas head lowered and I could see a lonesome tear fall from her muzzle.

"I think we must apologize for our actions once again sister we've been nothing but horrible host and even worst examples to our ponies here in the capital." I then looked ahead for a moment then back to my sadden sister "Come sister let us hopefully gain a friend in the human before we acquire an enemy from our own actions."

Luna then wiped away a newly forming tear with her wing "Let us go sister, please lead the way."

Sitting on a bench looking at the clear mountain sky. After I had washed away paint that the princesses had dropped on me in a nearby restroom. Pissed was not the word I would use to describe my mood in fact I think it's a mix of disappointment, anger, and just pure unadulterated hurt. I mean here I thought I was finally able to make a good image of myself here hell this place would of been a perfect place for Annie. This place would of been a dream come true for her. "Just another casualty of war."

"Who said that?"

I stopped thinking to myself when I heard that reply. I looked down to wear I've become accustomed to seeing a pony's face. And just again lady luck would have me seeing a familiar cellist. Disengaging my camo the gray pony jumped back drawing a light chuckle from myself and a yelp from her.

"We need to stop meeting like this or people will start talking" I said lightly with a chuckle.

Octavia set her case next to the bench which I assume to be a new cello inside. "That we do, that we do. If you don't mind me asking where are the princesses were they not accompanying you or did you split up?" She then motioned to the spot next to me on the bench "May I?"

"Sure" I moved over to give her room on the bench. she then took her spot next to me with space in between us two. To not allow rumors to float around like wild fire.

"So if you don't mind me asking again what happened that made you leave the escort of the princesses. I know quite a few ponies that would like to have attention you have from them." she looked at me with a slight turn to her head.

Not wanting to lessen her opinion on her monarchs I diverted the conversation. "You know I'm pretty good at the cello myself used to play in high school and jr high. Hell I still play now and then to keep my mind sharp."

"Y-You mean you play cello as well!"

Oh, how octavi lit up with joy when I said that. Thank you miss Alma. "I do and I like to play now if you don't mind."

Octavia looked at me then her cello "That would be amazing to hear you play!" she then reached for her case and retrieved her bow, rosin and, finally her cello. Just be careful I just bought this one today and I've only just tuned it."

"Will do but, would you mind holding it I must remove my gear to play."

Octavia nodded as I began to remove my helmet balaclava, vest, and gloves. Leaving me in my standard BDU. When I had taken off my gear I set them next to me by the bench and took the cello from octavia first. So I could set the pin to my height, after that I had grabbed the bow and rosined that as well.

"Well are you gonna start" she asked as she sat a hoof in front of me.

"I will let me just retrieve my glasses."

"Why do you need them to play" she asked

"I need them so I can read the music it's been awhile since I last played and I quite don't remember the notes" I said while I pulled my glasses out and setting placing them on myself to view a particular sheet of music one I grew fond of since I left high school. Once the sheet of music was in view I began to play Cello Suite No.4 in E flat major.

Oh the joy I felt when I began to play. The memories began to swarm back in to my mind as I stayed to the silk like movements of my wrist and quick movements of my fingers. The times I've played for my sister Annie came up first. The joy I could see in her eyes that day filled my heart. From then I couldn't feel my body it was as if my mind began to disconnect from it vessal. I could see my life flash from my early life to now.

The faces of friends long gone, the faces of the dead, and most of all my family. Then a memory I wished never reared its ugly head seeped to the surface. The day america was thrown into war with the European Union and Russia. The day my family was killed by the very same that destroyed the Freedom IV lifter. When the bolt of lightning struck the old truck my dad had. The MPs said when the bolt hit it ignited the gasoline and oils in the car causing the explosion. At the time I was on station with the 15th Special Operations Battalion on the USS REAGAN. When my CO called me in (I was a corporal at the time) and I wasn't prepared for what he told me.

Cross_Com

Time….April,10,2020

Location… USS REAGAN, Lt,General Scott Michel's Cabin

Longitude/latitude...CLASSIFIED

"You called for me sir?" I asked as I open the steel door the room looked like many other rooms I've seen spartan in nature. With only a wooden desk two chairs and a bed. No photos of family.

"Yes I did corporal please come in and close the door." Michel replied as he pulled a file from his desk. Then motioned me to take a seat on one of the two lether seats in the room. "Corporal I understand you are a member of GST unit on loan to the 15th on board as a lone operative?"

"Yes sir"

"And you have seen the news reports correct" Michel said with a heavy sigh

"Yes sir, Sir If you don't mind me asking what is this all about?" I asked as I began to feel uncomfortable in the leather chair.

"Alex I'm not sure how to break this but here it is. At 1500 hours GMT a wreck was discovered with three badly burned bodies Two adults one male and the other two female."

I cut him off "Sir permission to speak freely."

"Permission granted" Michel replied calmly as if to prepare for a storm.

"Michel I hope to god you are not about to tell me that I've lost my family sir or I swear I'm gonna I'm gonna."

"Son, I wish I wasn't about to destroy your world but upon inspection of the bodies. The MPs on sight found your dog tags" My heart sank on those words "and ran them to the database and found you were stationed here on the Reagan. Son I'm sorry to say this but, your parents and younger sister were killed by the SLAMS attack that destroyed the Freedom Lifter." He looked at me in my eyes and all he saw was a broken man.

A man that just had nothing left to loss but his own life.

( **Present day Luna's point of view** )

As me and my sister neared the train station I could hear the faint sound of an instrument being played. I looked towards my sister as she picked up pace upon my realization. We were now at a gallop with the guards in tow. As we drew near the epicenter of the sound we've noticed a gathering of ponies came in to view.

Upon our arrival of the music, a gathering of guards had accumulated with us all looking for any signs of trouble. Yet when I began my own search I saw ponies from young colts and fillies to fully grown mares and colts. Sitting around the sound all enjoying the beautiful concation of sound. But my search was interrupted by my sister pointed out the source. Alex Nicks was sitting on a bench with a wooden instrument I recognized as a cello.

His left hov...er...hand was moving quickly and precisely cross the strings while his right hand moved the bow across the strings almost as the bow was silk in his grasp. The notes I knew but there pattern was new to me. Never in my time in equestria have I ever heard such a masterpiece of music. In fact before I knew it me and my sister celestia were now sitting at the back of the crowd with guards increments apart from one another.

Even the train in which pulled up to allow thy subjects to dimim bark dared not to interrupted the musician at play. as the music continued I noticed his eyes were closed yet he continued to play. Did he remember all the notes to heart or was it magic. Not wanting anything to happen to my subjects I felt around the area with my magic to ensure no wrong would come of this spectacle.

Yet what I found broke my heart he was playing not of memory but of heart. Before I could dig deeper the music stopped and I could barely hear above the applause he was receiving from the crowd that had to be at least a few hundred at most.

( **Major Alex Nick's point of view** )

I could feel a single tear attempt to form in my right eye as my memory began to fade back in to my subconscious mind allowing me to see with clarity. The sight that had unfolded in front of me. What was once an empty station that I had sat down and begun to play was now filled with ponies from the up tight to the honest street vender. Were sitting and or laying on pillows along side sleeping colts and fillies.

When I finished the last note I allowed the sound to reverberate through the air. I then stood up and gave a bow to the ponies that had in turn began to stomp in aprovel? When the stomping ended I could see many of them gather up their pillows from the ground and others gathering their next of kin.

Once they had all dispersed I began to put away the instrument I knew so well from my past into it's case to give back to Octavia.

"That was simply marvelous" Octavia said as she got up from her spot.

"Thank you for allowing me the use of your cello Octavia I'll make it a point to purchase my own so we can have a duet." I said as I gave her cello back to her.

"That would be a most enjoyable experience and I would love to learn that song you've just played. It was very calming." she said while looking at me with a pleased face with her cello case in hoof.

I was about to say something else but was distracted by the oncoming presence of the princesses Celestia and luna. "That was an amazing performance you've put on there Alex." said Celestia galloping towards me.

luna followed as she proceeded forward."It truly was sister, and my word I haven't heard anything like it in centuries."Luna and Celestia both gave vibrant smiles.

They may have held smiles but I had none this time around especially after the stunt they pulled. I'm fine with a joke or two but there's a time and place for everything. "Hello ladies how may help you." The smiles fell from their muzzles collectively.

Celestia and luna looked at me saddened "I don't believe he has forgiven us sister" Luna said as Celestia began to speak.

" Alex, please do let us expl-" I cut her off before she could try to even find a way to explain.

"EXPAIN! explain what. You wanted to explain how you had publicly humiliated me in front of the high class anal pole walkers. You wanted to explain that sun butt do you well try. Try to get yourself out of this situation and I know you had some part in this Lunar slut." I stopped to take in a breath "Do you even know how difficult it is to accept the reality I've been given. I'm a trained soldier trained to deal with threats to the well being of my nation, countrymen and women. Not to be your plaything to increase your standing with your top 1 percent." I stopped once again to the sound of a train pulling up to the station.

Not wanting to cause a huge fuss over new ponies seeing an alien I activated my camo allowing to fade into the crowd and climb onto the train undetected. Looking towards the trio of ponies I could see tears begin to form in luna's eyes along with a bit of rage in celestia all the while Octavia and the guards stood in shock of my verbal onslaught to their crowned princesses.


	7. Cancellation

Sorry for those who read Drooped into equestria here on fanfic. I've moved it over to if you still want to read it I post on there reguraly and almost every week new chappters of Droped into Eqestria. Here's a link for you all

story/271547/dropped-into-equestria

Again Sorry but yeah it's a lot easier for me in the long run. hope to see you all on the flip side in Fimfiction.


End file.
